Zelda Facebook!
by thefirebreatheX
Summary: This isn't the normal Zelda Facebook. Characters include Ghirahim, Zelda, other characters, Green, Red, Fi.


**Sup people! This is mah FIRST LoZ Fic! Awesome right? And it's funny! Awesome Right? And I should shut up! Awesome right? Anyway This will Skyloft getting Computers, and, TEH INTERNETZ! Characters include: Red, Green, Vio, Blue from Four swords. Link from Skyward sword, Zelda from Skyward sword. Ghirahim, Demise, Link from OoT. And more if I want it to be. BTW Everybody thats NOT in Skyward sword already has teh internetz. Lettuce begin!**

Skyward Sword/Skyloft

Link was walking in the bazzar looking for more items, sheilds, and other stuff, including a empty bottle. Why was he looking for an empty bottle? Because Groose broke his first one before he went to the Skyview Temple. Why did he go to Groose's room before he went to the Skyview Temple? Because for once, he felt bad for him. Now their supposidly friends. _Yeah right!_ Link thought. _Friends my sword's ass!_

Fi popped out of his blade, so did Ghirahim. "Master Link," Fi started "I take a lot of offence to that."

"Offence?" Ghirahim asks, "I say it's a complement! Besides, I like big b-"

"Hey!" Link inturrupted. "How in the Demise's devil did you hear that?"

The sword spirits looked at each other then at Link. "Internet" They both said.

"Internet?" Link replied. "What in the name of the Goddesses is that?"

_Ooh, A new coustermer,_ thought the gear shop guy _I better introduce him into my newest product!_ "Hello!" He yelled to Link and Co. "We have a new item on sale that HAS the internet! It's called, a Computer!"

"A Computer!" Link said in amasement. "Oh boy! I bet I could kill octorocts with that!"

"Land or Water?" Ghirahim asked Link.

"Who cares, ya rapist!**" **Link yelled at him.

"HEY! It was only once! But it was sooo pleasurable!"

Link didn't anwser for a minuet until he said "Your creepy!" He then turned to the Gear shop guy "Now, how much does this cost?"

"9900 rubees. But for you, one thousand rubees!" Rupin yelled in glee. Beautrix came over and saw Link and Co.

"Link! Get one! Their awesome! I got one and made you an account on Facebook!" Beautrix said Facebooking to Zelda.

Facebook

Beautrix: Hi everybody!

_10 liked this._

10: Sup!

Zelda: Who names their Facebook 10?

_Fi, Ghirahim, and 76 more people liked this._

Fi: My analysis concludes that this is someone named Green.

10: How did you?

Fi: My analysis is always right.

Ghirahim: Who the hell is Green? Who in the right mind would name their son/daughter Green?

_Fi, Beautrix, and 95 others liked this._

Gaepora Kaepora: SOMEONES COPYING MY NAME!

_Nobody likes this._

Red: HAHA! BUUUURRN!

Skyward Sword/Skyloft

Beautrix showed Link the Facebook coversation. "See! It's awesome!"

"Who the hell is Red?" Link asked Beautrix. "And WHY do you two have Facebooks?" He asked Fi and Ghirahim.

Fi shrugged. "It is a fun experince, Master."

"Yeah It's very fun Linky-poo!" Ghirahim added.

"Fine, I'll buy the damned computer." Link said paying the 1000 rubee dept, taking the computer. "Plus you're getting creepier and creepier Ghirahim." Link said before walking away with the Laptop in hand, with his sword spirits following.

Ground Hyrule/Four swords adventures Hyrule

Red walked in with his Laptop in hand into Green's room. "That was funny! Why DID you want to name your account 10? If you were making a joke you should of made it '10 people'."

"Oh NOW you tell me." Green yells, smashing his computer on his lap. "Facebook is MEEEAAN! Plus, WHO THE F*CK IS FI?" Green yells, changing his facebook name.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe some crazy person who stalks you here in Hyrule." Red inquired.

"You mean like Vio?" Green replied.

"Yeah, like Vio! You DO know he's the gayest of our team." Red said.

"I know, I know, like YOU have anger issues!"

"I DO NOT!" Red yells throwing a vase at Green.

"OW!" Green yells in pain. "Now I know how people feel when I threw vases at them."

"It dosen't matter." Says Red. "Besides, I bet uncle Link has a Facebook too, ya know, getting the hots on Zelda!"

"GASP! RED! Your such a perv!" Exclaims Green.

"What we talkin' 'bout?" Link says walking in.

"UNCLE LINK!" The boys exclaim. "How was your day?"

"Fine, fine." Link says to the boys jumping on his back. "Hey calm down!"

"Sorry." The boys say. "Hey Uncle, do you have a Facebook?" They ask.

"Everybody does, even Zelda." Link says sighing in happyness. "I'm SO glad I'm her friend."

"You have the hots for her, don't cha?" Says Red to his uncle.

Link immiditly blushes. "Uh...Red go to your room!"

"WHAT? What did I do?" Red asks.

"NOW!" Link yells, Red walks upstairs to his room grumbling profanity.

Facebook

Red: I got sent to my room by Uncle Link! That peice of sh*t!

Link: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Red: Don't lie uncle!

Green: Be nice to Uncle Link!

_Princess of Hyrule, Zelda liked this._

Princess of Hyrule, Zelda: Link what did you do?

Link: Hyrule? WTF is that?

_Fi, Ghirahim, and 100 others liked this_.

Ghirahim: Sky child! I've lived on the surface long enough to know that Hyrule is a Country! Though I don't know anything about it.

Savor of Hyrule, Link: DISLIKE!

_Princess of Hyrule, Zelda and 90 others like this._

Savor of Hyrule, Link: Some one stole my name!

Link: But it's MY name!

Fi: Master, I have analysis that this Link is from another Time zone.

Link: How is that possible?

Fi: It seems that Skyloft has been transported to their time zone, Master Link.

Savor of Hyrule, Link: Geez you're worse than Navi!

_2,465,987,986 people liked this._

Fi: From reading articals on the internet, it seems Navi is one of your sidekicks.

Savor of Hyrule, Link: DAMN RIGHT!

Zelda: Link, whats wrong?

Link: Apparently we're in a diffrent time zone then our own!

Ghirahim: Two Sky children? Oh joy! I'll rape-er-experiment with the so called Savor of Hyrule, Link!

Savor of Hyrule, Link: o.O Uh...HELP!

_Link liked this._

Zelda: JERK!

Link: HE should taste the pain, OH THE PAIN, that I had to suffer!

Ghirahim: You know you liked it.

Green: Let's count the Links, 1, AHAHAHA! 2, AHAHAHA!, 3, AHAHAHA! 4, AHAHAHA! 4, 4 Links! AHAHAHA!

_Nobody liked this._

Red: You just got burned AND beat!

Green: First in school, now on the internet, WHEN WILL IT END?

Link: WTF LMAO!

Vio: Uncle Link's mean!

Blue: Thats not Uncle Link.

Green: 2, 2 moar Links! AHAHAHAHA!

Savor of Hyrule, Link: Red, TURN OFF THE COMPUTER OR I'M COMING UP THERE!

Groose: So THATS the idiot that named his children by colors, WHAT AN IDIOT!

_Nobody liked this._

Red: AH! YOU BEAT!

Savor of Hyrule, Link: I'M COMING UP THERE!

_Savor of Hyrule, Link logged off._

_Red logged off._

Green: Hehe, looks like Red's beat himself.

_20 people liked this._

Zelda: So there's another me? AWESOMENESS!

_Zelda added Princess of Hyrule, Zelda as a friend._

Ghirahim: Ooh! Yuri fanfiction coming up!

_Ghirahim logged off._

Fi: I calculate a 100% chance that both Zeldas will be pissed at Ghirahim.

_Zelda and Princess of Hyrule, Zelda liked this._

Nobody: I'm so awesome! Ya-huh!

Link: Who ARE you anyway?

Nobody: Nobody.

Fi: I calculate that Nobody is someone named Ganondorf.

Link: HA! That's a stupid name!

Nobody: HOW'D SHE KNOW?

Fi: I'm always right.

_11 thousand people liked this._

Skyward Sword/Skyloft

"Link, Why is your sword spirit, Ghirahim, such an ass?" Zelda asks Link.

"I don't know, he's always like that, I don't even know why I saved him." Link replied.

"And that Green guy, he's f*cking creepy!" Zelda tells Link. "I mean the whole '1 Link, AHAHAHA!' thing is creepy!"

"Well supposidly, he's related to me, and so is that 'Savor of Hyrule, Link' cause their my reincarnations. Well, I guess not the color guys."

"Master Link," Fi said, popping out of Link's sword. "I think you need to check out this Fanfiction Ghirahim has posted on Fanfiction . net." Fi finished, showing Link and Zelda the Fanfiction. Link and Zelda read intently Ghirahim's fanfiction. "A-A THREEWAY? THATS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" Link yelled. Fi then showed them another Fanfiction as where Zelda and ground Zelda are having sex.

"I hate, HATE your nasty, perverted sword spirit." Zelda yelled.

"Well he DID say that he was going to do that."

Facebook

Ghirahim: Lolz I just posted a fanfiction, three actually!

Link: And there ALL about sex, perv.

JC: Hello.

Green: OMGZ IT'Z JEZEUZ CHIZT!

JC: No, I'm Jack Crips! WHY DOES EVERYBODY THINK THAT!

_JC logged off._

Ganondorf: I am the KING OF EVIL!

Demise: No I'M THE KING OF EVIL!

Ghirahim: Hm...DemisexGanondorf...Excenlent pairing! Gonna write another Porno.

_Ghirahim logged off._

Savor of Hyrule, Link: He. Is. Werid.

Fi: I have to live with him inside a sword.

Princess of Hyrule, Zelda: Tough.

Savor of Hyrule, Link: Zelda, I LOVE YOU!

Zelda: I DON'T LOVE YOU! I love Link!

Link: Me?

Savor of Hyrule, Link: No it was me!

Princess of Hyrule, Zelda: No, he's talking about me!

Link: Who?

Savor of Hyrule, Link: No I love Zelda

Fangirl: ZELINK FOREVERZ!

_Everyone on facebook and 1 million others liked this._

Green: Who the fuck?

Ganondorf: That backfired.

_20 people liked this._

Ground Hyrule/Fourswords adventures Hyrule

Green closes his laptop and looks straight Link. "I hate fangirls. They follow me to school, EVERY F*CKING DAY! Uncle, What do you think about them?" Green asks.

"Three words," Link begins. "They, are, STALKERS!" Link concluded. "I swear I almost got raped by one! It's sad that I think I would like to be raped by Zant more than a fangirl! Wait, I take that back, I would like to be raped by GANONDORK! More than one of those Fangirls!"

"I know right! Hey I'm going to make two clubs on Facebook, that Mkay?" Green asks.

"Sure, what are they?" Link asks.

"One is the "I HATE FANGIRLS" Club-"

"Joining." Link states.

"The other is "The Link Club" Club."

"Joining." Link states. "They sound awesome!"

"I know right! Now, how to get pass all the TROLOLOLOZ that will join..."

"Sh*t, forgot about them." Link States. Link then checks his watch. "Ooh! It's passed our bed time!"

"Do I HAVE TO?" Green Yells.

"Yes now go to bed!" Link ordered. Soon they both are in their beds, and become fast a sleep.

Green's computer lit up before he could acttualy get rest. He checked his Facebook to see whats up.

Facebook

Red: Green! Uncle's an ass! He beat me!

_75 people like this._

Green: Do you even get sleep?

Red: 75% of the time, why?

Fi: Because of your angry nature, you get less sleep than others because of your angry nature.

Link: You need a life Fi.

Fi: My life is serving you, Master.

Fangirl: FixLink FTW!

_89 people like this._

Zelda: DISLIKE!

_1,000,000,000 people like this._

Ghriahim: That won't due, BRB going to ra-er-'experiment' with Land Skychild.

_Fangirl 1, Fangirl 2, and 98 more people like this._

_Ghirahim logged off._

Savor of Hyrule, Link: Oh no...

_Savor of Hyrule, Link changed his status to dead._

_Savor of Hyrule, Link logged off._

Green: Uncle Link?

_Green logged off._

_Link changed his relationship status to In a relationship with Zelda._

_100 people like this._

Midna: LINK YOU TWO-TIMING BITCH!

Link: I don't know you!

Midna: LIE! YOU LIE WOLFBOY!

Link: I'm not a wolf!

Zelda: Lay off imp!

Midna: Jerk!

_Nobody likes this._

Red: BUUURN! YOU SO BEAT!

Midna: Oh and you're not?

_100 people liked this._

Red: SHUTUP!

Skyward Sword/Skyloft

Link just got from Zelda's room into his own, on his brand new computer. Link turned off his computer and looked out the window. "It's getting late, Fi what time is it?" He asked.

"What am I, a smart phone to you?" Fi asked her Master.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know the time!" Link exclaimed.

"It's 10, get a damned clock Master."

"What's gotten your panties in a bunch?" Link asks.

"Ghriahim, he's gotten to my core." Fi replies.

Link shrugs it off and puts his computer in his dresser. "Plus, what's a smartphone?"

"Some thing to discover tommorow, Master." Fi said before going back in his sword.

"I guess." Link said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
